


Desiderium

by starwalker42



Series: Sortis (orig. on FF.Net) [9]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Episode: s10e06 My Struggle II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwalker42/pseuds/starwalker42
Summary: A discussion of the past and what could have been the future.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Sortis (orig. on FF.Net) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745140
Kudos: 7





	Desiderium

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for something a little different! This is my take on what happened post-My Struggle II (written prior to season 11 being announced) in a slightly different format than usual. I wanted to try this after reading the amazing Two Missing Agents Presumed Dead on Tumblr, by users bohoartist and piecesofscully- if you haven't read it, go and do so, immediately. I also owe credit to Spooky66 on AO3, who wrote an absolutely adorable fic called Sweet Love of Mine, which firmly convinced me that Sweet Child O' Mine is Mulder's 'Scully song'. Oh- I may have stolen a line from The Force Awakens and my other OTP, too.

AUDIO RECORDED FROM ROOM #1013, WASHINGTON MEMORIAL HOSPITAL, MARCH 1ST 2016

_Note_ _: Voices have been identified as Special Agent Fox William Mulder and Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully by FBI Assistant Director Walter Skinner and various other agents of the Bureau, who for security reasons shall remain anonymous._

[AUDIO TRANSCRIPTION BEGINS AT 19:05PM]

FOX MULDER (FM): You're going to save the world, Scully. Again.

DANA SCULLY (DS): Lie still, Mulder. Try to save your energy.

FM: Stop saying that. I'm going, you know it.

DS: No you're not. You're going to get better.

FM: I'm too tired.

DS: No, Mulder… you have to… you have to [ _indistinct_ ]… don't go. Don't go, Mulder, you're all I've got left.*

FM: Scully... [ _Pause._ ] Thank you. For everything.

[ _indistinct_ ]

DS: I'd do it all over again.

FM: You would?

DS: It wasn't all bad. Some of it was pretty good.

FM: Yeah?

DS: Yeah. Every Friday night- do you remember Friday nights?

FM: I always preferred Thursday lunch breaks.

DS: Trawling through a dingy Blockbuster was better than snuggling on your couch?

FM: We were watching movies, Scully. Not snuggling.

DS: I loved Friday nights. I miss them.

FM: Blockbuster's gone out of business.

DS: [ _quiet_ ] Yeah.

FM: You know, my favourite memory of you is that night on the baseball diamond. [ _Pause._ ] Okay, _one_ of my favourite memories of you. I... I was nervous as hell, but you were so beautiful, and you smelt so good, and I saw you laugh so much that night. I knew I'd done something right then.

DS: Something right?

FM: I thought of it as... as a date, I guess. I wanted you to be happy.

DS: To you, our first date was playing baseball?

FM: Yeah. Hey, if you want a more traditional first date, you should probably count that dinner in Hollywood.

DS: I don't think we should've had a traditional first date.

FM: So, what, I can say our first case? In the rain?

DS: Mulder, we barely knew each other.

FM: It was the first time I saw you laugh. And afterwards, in the motel- that had all the elements of a first date.

DS: You're incorrigible.

[ _Both laugh._ ]

FM: Okay, fine. What about Cher?

DS: You're telling me that case in Indiana was a highlight?

FM: Afterwards, at the concert. We danced. You danced with me.

DS: We swayed.

FM: Potato, potahto. I'm counting it. [ _Pause._ ] Come on, Scully, there's got to be something else on your highlights reel.

DS: I guess... that time you remembered my birthday.

FM: I remember your birthday every year.

DS: The first time. When I was sick.

[ _Pause._ ]

FM: I wanted to make it good for you.

DS: So you got me a snowball with a sparkler stuck in it.

FM: You brought this one up, not me.

DS: Okay. Finding the house.

FM: Our house.

DS: Our house.*

FM: Kromer.

DS: Kromer?

FM: First time we shared a bed.

DS: You and I remember Kromer very differently.

FM: Caddyshack.

DS: New Year's.

FM: Christmas 1998.

DS: The haunted house?

FM: When you came over to mine, afterwards.

DS: The Bahamas.

FM: That night on the rocks, looking for Big Blue.

DS: Antarctica. In the Sno-Cat.

[ _Pause._ ]

FM: Emily.

DS: William.*†

[ _Pause._ ]

FM: I wish I'd had longer with you both.

DS: You had to go.

FM: He'd be almost fifteen now.

DS: Yes.

FM: Do you think he remembers us? Remembers you?

DS: I don't know. I hope so.

FM: [ _indistinct- possibly a sob_ ] When you find him, tell him I'm so sorry.

DS: I will. [ _Pause._ ] I'll tell him all about what he would've done with us. How much you would have loved him. How much we both love him, how hard it was for you to go, how it was the hardest thing you ever had to do.

FM: No, that was leaving you.

[ _Long pause._ ]

FM: Scully… I'm going to see you again, right?

DS: Yes. Yes. You'll see me again. And you'll see Samantha, and my mom, and your parents, and Melissa. And William and I will be there soon. You can even kick the Gunmen'sˠ asses for me.

FM: [ _Laughs. Pause._ ] I'll miss you.*

DS: I know. I know… but soon we'll be together and we'll have all the time we could ever need.

FM: Okay.

DS: We deserve it, Mulder. You deserve it.

[ _Pause._ ]

FM: Can you stay with me a while?

DS: Of course.

[ _Rustling, or static caused by corruption of tape._ ]

FM: You're on the wrong side.

DS: I'm sorry. Come here, Mulder, put your head… that's it.

FM: Can you sing something?

DS: You hate my singing voice, Mulder-

FM: No I don't. I don't hate anything about you. Please sing.

[ _Pause._ ]

DS: Okay. Anything in particular?

FM: Your song.

[ _A very long pause._ ]

DS: [ _Singing, quietly._ ] She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky…

FM: [ _indistinct_ ]

DS: …Now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place, and if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry. [ _Pause._ ]

FM: Chorus.*

DS: [ _indistinct_ ] Oh, oh, oh, sweet child o' mine. Oh, oh, oh, oh sweet love of mine.

[TRANSCRIPTION ENDS HERE AT ASSISSTANT DIRECTOR SKINNER'S REQUEST]

_*NB: Very quiet, audio transcription may be erroneous._

_† Despite thorough analysis of FBI records, there is no record of a 'William' in either of Agents Mulder and Scully's personal or professional lives, save those who were confirmed deceased before this recording._

_ˠ Possible reference to the publishers of 'The Lone Gunman' magazine, John Fitzgerald Byers, Melvin Frohike and Richard Langly, believed to be close friends and contacts of Agent Mulder, presumed deceased after a bio-terrorist attack in 2002._


End file.
